


Don't Look Back Before You Go

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Anakin leaving Tatooine for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back Before You Go

Don't look back before you go  
Your eyes will pierce my soul  
My heart will break into a thousand pieces  
I will not survive

You were mine.  
I held you when you cried  
Loved you when you were wild  
And I cried when you left

Don't look back before you go  
Your eyes will haunt my dreams  
My body will be unable to stand  
I will not survive

You will leave me today  
I will always hold my memories dear  
Loved in this home, you will always be  
And I cried when you left

Don't look back before you go  
Your arms around my neck  
My memory will always hold dear  
I will not survive.

You will find me again  
I will be waiting for your return  
Loved by me until my eyes close for the last time  
And I cried when you returned

Don't look back before you go  
Your arms will hold me  
My body will no longer be of use  
I did not survive.


End file.
